The Battle of the High Village
by Sasik15
Summary: In 2019, a Village gets attacked by Deatheaters and Magical Creatures. Rated M for Violence


The Battle of the High Village

"I am Robert Frangle, I'm Eighteen, Fresh out of Wizarding School and I have a Huge Knowlage of Spells, Magical Creatures and Dueling" I said as I finished my morning prep. I stepped down from my mirror and turned to leave the leave the house. I set of to the place where I always go in the morning on a saturday, Professor Ivors House. I arrive at the door of his and I knock on it, he opens it fairly quickly, "Morning Robert" He said. "Morning Professor" I replied.

Once I was in the house, I sat down and we started chatting, "Did you have a chance to look over the books I leant you?" He asked as he stood up. "Of course, I have learnt how to cast a most easy spells and a few more tricky without speaking" I said as I followed him and stood up. "Well Show me a Tricky one" He said as he flicked his wand and out popped a mannequin.

I lifted up my wand with a swish, a green light flow through the tip of my wand to the manakin. The manakin shook a tiny bit and then spun and finally spit and tore in half. "Oh My G-How dare you use a unforgivable Curse". He Pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. "No No Sir, I performed Diffindo, the Severing Charm". I slowly put my hand on his wand and pushed it down. "Yes, Of course, sorry." He replied.

After Chatting for a little while longer, I got up and thanked him for his time and left, I slowly took a stroll down path, when I looked up and saw a black cloud descending apon the village, I shrug it off as a storm cloud but then I hear screaming and I look up and I realise it is more smoke then cloud. Only one thing popped into my head, Deatheaters.

I ran, I ran as fast I could, down the path and towards my house. I arrived at the door, "NO! I forgot my key" I said with frustration in my voice. I pulled my wand out and flicked it towards the door. The lock turns and then the door opens. "Lumos" I say as my wand lights up, I start walking through the house looking for my dad, he is auror, "Dad?". 'He is probally out fighting' I thought.

Boom! Bang!. I ran out the house as fast I could, I got to the front gate when I saw the fight had already started, spells and charms were wizzing over my head, screams were piercing my ears. I decieded now is now and I am gonna fight. Boom! A huge explostion hits the wall next to me. Shrapnal goes everywhere, I fall the the ground. "Argh" I scream as I grab my wand and stand up. I noticed a deatheater running past the wall. "Stupefy" I shouted and shot the spell out my wand. The hit the deatheater, forcing him back and hittings a stone in the head. Dead.

I ran to the town hall, both doors blown upon, I entered to a group of town folks firing spells at a group of deatheaters and werewolfs. "Confringo" I shouted. A fire ball appeared from my wand and hit to werewolfs killing them on impact and leaving there bodys in a state of burning mush. Out of nowhere, I get thrown back. I get and grab my wand, everyone still fighting. I notice a deatheater muttering something and waving his wand over his head. I realise he is about to shoot rows after rows of fire out of his wand. "Protego" I whisper and a shield of blue light covers me as the deatheaters wands tip set alight and a huge ray of fire proceeds out. Deatheater apparate out of the hall in there dark clouds like they all do now, crashing through the windows. Slowly Werewolfs and Townsfolk, burnt and resulted into chared bodies lieing on the floor. Finally the fire finished, I waved my wand and the protection charm lifted. I looked around, no deatheaters.

I left the hall and noticed Proffessor Ivors dueling two deatheaters. I ran over there and fired a simple defence spell at the left deatheater. He suprisingly drops. The second one just continues to duel the proffessor without even batting a eye. "Stupefy" Shouts the Proffessor and the deatheater goes flying into a wall. "Well I got to say you helped me back there" the proffessor states as he catche's his breath. "Why thank you" I reply. "What do we do now?" I ask. "Who is the leader?" I ask again as I look around. "I think its John Travors the mass murderer and known deatheater" the proffessor replies. "Thank you. Oh and have you seen him?" I ask. "By the hospital I think" he tells me. "Ok thank you Proffessor" I say.

I start running toward the hospital over the hill. On the way I have to dodge spells and incoming charms. I finally reach the hospital and its a huge mess of dead bodies. I slowly walk through them and arrive at the leader, he takes one look at me and scoffs.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA" I shouted.  
"Avada Kadavra" He says at the same time.  
Our to spells clash and we enter duel. A ray of red and orange between our wands. I start channeling my mind and slowly my ray of orange magic closes the gap between me and the leader. I make one final push and a orange flash fills the air as a explostion hits the leader and the rest of the deatheaters apparate out of the area. I collapes on the ground and realise I won.

The End.


End file.
